


In the beginning - Tweet fics Batch #1

by LewdCookies



Category: Ace Combat, League of Legends, Magic: The Gathering, Marvel, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Warhammer 40.000, Witchblade (Comics), World of Warcraft, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Endowed Monster, F/F, F/M, Facial, Fellatio, Futafication, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Fics, Sex Toys, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Titjob, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, titwank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Ten different shorthand stories written as an experiment and originally posted on twitter.





	In the beginning - Tweet fics Batch #1

All Aeldari knew that overindulgence lead down the path to damnation. But despite knowing that Farseer Asheriel still felt a shiver of arousal run up her spine as her Wraithguard bodyguards surrounded her kneeling form, five large wraithbone shafts pointing towards her.

Carol knew that doing this was all kinds of wrong. But the thought of throwing it off her turned into dust as the Outrider penetrated her, hilting his thick bestial member deep inside her sex. Its thrusting was hard and unforgiving. It was just the way she wanted it.

“What do you think of my ballistics Shikikan?” M2 said as with a twinkle in her eyes as she enveloped her breasts around her commanders stiff pole. The large, soft tits almost enveloping it. He tried saying something but all that spilled from his mouth was a drawn out groan.

As a pair of Avril’s fingers slipped inside her, Cosette clamped a hand over her mouth as not to let her moans be heard outside of the small boat cabin. The Princess pressed her crotch up against the tomboy mechanic’s lips, feeling her tongue eagerly lap at her clit.

Every artist had their own way of unwinding after a concert. In Akali’s case it was a matter of finding the most bestial and most well endowed monster guys, either from the backstage crew or the security guards, and have them fuck her senseless in her dressing room.

Sara Pezzini moaned as she felt Lara Croft’s lips come into contact with the metallic looking shaft that stuck out from her crotch. While wasn’t real the real thing, the sensations of the tomb raider’s lips wrapped around it was overwhelming to the bearer of the Witchblade.

Lakuu’s lips slowly travelled up the length of Grokale’s meaty green member. The orc’s hands clenching into fists as he groaned. “I’m not sure if I can hold out any more,” he grunted strained. “Then come my love,” she whispered before her lips engulfed the head.

The first shot splattered over her face, causing Allyeri to moan throatily in response. One shot was followed by several as the Night Elf Demon Hunter was quickly drenched in thick, sticky Drakonid cum. “Who's next?” she called out to the others. The vacancy was quickly filled.

Jubilee gently rasped her fangs against Laura’s skin as she planted gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh, feeling her shudder and moan. The otherwise unemotional mutant reduced to a moaning and quivering wreck underneath the delicate touch and loving affection of the vampire.

“Well this is weird,” Iskra commented to no one in particular as she examined the fleshy, erect shaft that jutted out from her crotch. The spell had gone off perfectly. The half-elf wizard shuddered slightly as she wrapped a hand around the shaft. “Yet, very intriguing.”


End file.
